La última vez
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: "-Esta será la última vez-" dice Hibari, aunque sepa que eso es una mentira. D18 Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**La última vez**

**.**

* * *

><p>El niño ríe, mostrando todos sus blancos y pequeños dientes. Los rubios cabellos se mecen en el aire, y sus enormes ojos color ámbar se estrechan con alegría.<p>

La mujer ríe también, corriendo tras él junto al enorme y peludo perro que parece salido de la más tierna y ridícula publicidad de alimento canino y les hace compañía. Ella sujeta al niño, lo alza del suelo y besa su redonda mejilla, dejándolo sobre el verde césped una vez más para poder erguirse y dejar al descubierto la enorme barriga que sobresale de su esbelta anatomía.

El niño abraza ése vientre redondo y lo besa con sus diminutos labios; corre tras el perro una vez más y tropieza torpemente con sus propios pies. Entonces, el silencioso espectador no puede reprimir una sonrisa ladeada al notar lo mucho que ése pequeño _herbívoro_ se parece a su _Haneuma._

— ¿Kyōya?

En contra de su instinto de _carnívoro_, se sobresalta al verse descubierto, aunque su sobresalto dura lo mismo que un suspiro.

—Cavallone— sisea con aires de superioridad, ignorando el hecho de que está lejos de sus dominios, y desviando la vista del jardín, pero sin posarla sobre el _capo._

De reojo puede vislumbrar como Dino contempla hacia el mismo lado durante un momento, ensombreciendo su mirada abruptamente.

_El bronco y sus estúpidos sentimientos de culpa…_

—Lo siento, pero realmente no sabía que vendrías…— le dice, casi a modo de disculpas, con el nerviosismo plagando su voz usualmente confiada.

Hibari lo enfrenta, indiferente, demostrando lo poco que sus palabras le importan.

—Tampoco yo— miente con total y perturbador desdén, posando sus fríos ojos al otro lado de la habitación, luego los lleva hacia el rostro del mafioso, y sus ojos se encuentran por primera vez. Mala idea. Dino sonríe, como sólo él sabe hacerlo, y como sólo lo hace para él, y de inmediato Hibari siente algo muy parecido a un golpe en el pecho— Bronco— añade, con una sonrisa sarcástica surcándole el rostro— Supongo que los _herbívoros_ del jardín te pertenecen— suelta, con frialdad implacable.

—Así es— contesta el _capo_ Cavallone en el mismo tono, borrando su sonrisa, pero sin dejarse amedrentar por esa fría mirada— Conoces a mi esposa, pero aún no a mi primogén…

—Tengo asuntos que tratar contigo, idiota— lo corta, brusco— Sawada me mandó para eso.

Dino asiente, comprendiendo el significado oculto detrás de sus palabras, y Kyōya crispa los puños cuando vuelve sonreír como quien canta victoria antes de tiempo, pero no hace nada, porque antes de que pudiera sacar sus armas una estridente risilla infantil inunda el elegante salón, actuando como un catalizador para ambos.

—Vamos al estudio… por favor— pide el _Don Cavallone_, con una frialdad nada propia de él, colocando inconscientemente una de sus fuertes manos sobre el brazo del Gaurdián de la Nube, que de inmediato repele el gesto, como si hubiera sido ofendido de alguna forma, dirigiendo otra fugaz mirada fuera.

—Te sigo— masculla con desdén, provocando que las cálidas facciones de Dino se contorsionen en una mueca de tristeza mientras asiente con la cabeza, empezando a caminar hacia la salida cuando, de pronto, el pequeño _herbívoro_ de cabellos rubios se cruza en su camino, sobresaltándolo al aferrarse a sus rodillas y obliga tanto a él como a Hibari a detenerse.

— _¡Babbo, babbo!*— _chilla el niño, dando pequeños saltos justo antes de que sus enormes y brillantes ojos se crucen con los del Guardián, obligando a éste último a apartar la vista de inmediato, como si rehuyera de la más terrible acusación.

Dino, en cambio, sonríe de forma paternal, ignorando la incomodidad que surge de su pecho mientras acaricia la pequeña cabeza de rizos rubios.

—_Babbo è occupato, bambino. Tornò a giocare con tua mamma, bene?_

El niño suelta un gracioso gorjido a la vez que recarga el mentón en las rodillas del _capo_. Acto seguido, se separa de él y vuelve a contemplar al oscuro extraño que sigue cerca, y, un poco atemorizado, frunce el diminuto ceño antes de que Romario llegue a él por detrás, con un semblante muy serio, y se lo lleve de regreso al jardín, no sin antes -de una forma un tanto forzada- reverenciar al Guardián Vongola, cosa que incomoda, mas no intimida, a Kyōya, pues no es tan estúpido ni _herbívoro_ para negar que los subordinados de Cavallone detestan su presencia en aquella mansión. Y no los culpa; después de todo, sabe que todos ellos le deben lealtad también a la _signora_, aunque eso le importa lo mismo que la paz mundial.

—Kyōya— llama el Décimo, acariciando cada sílaba— Por aquí— indica, con la voz casi temblando de excitación; Kyōya puede sentirlo, y sonríe, burlón, ante la idea de tener al _Haneuma _bajo su poder.

Dejando eso de lado, siguen caminando. La risa infantil vuelve a llenar la mansión, y Kyōya se ve obligado a borrar su expresión de triunfo y a hacer gala de toda la frialdad y el autocontrol que posee para no cubrirse los oídos. Aquella maldita risa, tan cristalina, tan inocente y pura es una tortura para sus oídos pecadores, acostumbrados a sonidos mucho menos decentes.

Y entonces odia al estúpido Cavallone; odia a su estúpida familia, a su ridículamente adorable perro, a su jodida y perfecta esposa y a su estúpido y angelical hijo; pero más que nada se odia a sí mismo por estar allí, siguiendo a aquel estúpido _herbívoro _hacia la que sabe es su más grande perdición; su más grande muestra de debilidad.

—Aquí— lo detiene su antiguo maestro, pese a que no es necesario. Hibari solía pasarse horas -o incluso días- en aquella mansión antes de que la _signora _se instalara al fin, así que conoce cada recoveco la perfección.

El _capo _abre la pesada puerta de labrada madera oscura y le da paso. Kyōya camina dentro de la habitación por pura inercia, oyendo perfectamente cuando Dino asegura la entrada con llave. El Guardián cierra los ojos involuntariamente; su esencia de _carnívoro _lo abandona por completo al sentirse tan miserable por, una vez más, caer tan bajo, y la ira comienza a corroer sus entrañas.

En eso está cuando siente dos fuertes manos sujetando su cadera y empujándola suavemente hacia atrás mientras unos labios húmedos y cálidos empiezan a recorrer su cuello con tortuosa lentitud. Entonces, Kyōya se permite apretar los párpados con fuerza mientras, por sólo una milésima de segundo, se abandona a las sensaciones que sólo _él _es capaz de causarle; sin embargo, su comportamiento tan asquerosamente _herbívoro _no dura por mucho, pues Hibari Kyōya _no_ es, y nunca será, una presa. Mucho menos de Cavallone Dino.

En un rápido e impecable movimiento descubre sus tonfas y acierta un golpe seco en el estómago del mafioso, obligándolo a alejarse mientras intenta recuperar el aire perdido.

Para entonces, todo Kyōya emana peligro, pero como la perspicacia jamás ha sido el fuerte de Dino, éste sólo sonríe como respuesta a la mueca despectiva de su ex alumno.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, bronco?— inquiere el Guardián, brusco y con aparente indiferencia. Dino, por su parte, aún sonriendo y doblegado por el dolor en su vientre, alza la mirada y ríe, limpiándose el hilillo de saliva que cae por la comisura de sus labios.

—Oh, vamos, Kyōya…No querrás iniciar una pelea en _mis _dominios, ¿verdad?

El otro hombre alza el rostro, tonfas en mano, frunciendo los labios con gesto despectivo.

— ¿Y qué si es así?— lo reta, destilando odio. Dino ríe con ganas, cosa que enfurece mucho más al japonés, que, sin dudarlo, se lanza contra él con las armas en alto, sintiendo todo su cuerpo vibrar ante la perspectiva de una nueva batalla. No obstante, Cavallone se hace ágilmente de su látigo y logra eludir el ataque con facilidad, haciendo que un furioso Hibari caiga al suelo sobre una de sus rodillas, volteando con rapidez para redireccionar sus ojos inyectados en odio sobre el _Don_, quien sólo empeora las cosas con la sonrisa divertida y casi socarrona que cruza su rostro.

—Extrañaba éstos juegos…— suspira, acercándose peligrosamente a su oído— Sabes que nunca podrás ganarme con mis subordinados tan cerca— se aleja dos pasos y despliega su látigo— Me hago más fuerte cuando estoy cerca de mi familia…— acerca su cuerpo al suyo con ayuda de su arma, casi chocando sus narices— sobre todo, de _mi esposa _y _nuestro hijo …_

Ésa es la gota que rebalsa el vaso. Presa del odio y la rabia, Kyōya vuelve a luchar, alejando a Dino e intentando golpearlo en el rostro. Sin embargo, éste logra detener el golpe a tiempo, eliminando toda la distancia entre ellos nuevamente y acerca su sonriente fisonomía a la de su ex alumno una vez más.

— ¡Estúpido _herbívoro_!— exclama éste con furia, luchando -o al menos fingiendo que realmente lo hace- para intentar liberarse— ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!— gruñe, como última instancia, contra su rostro, provocando que Dino ría otra vez.

—Podemos seguir así todo el día…— canturrea— O podemos hacer _eso_ por lo que realmente viniste…— en un rápido movimiento, Cavallone lo toma bruscamente por el cuello y une sus bocas con hambrienta y salvaje necesidad. Acorrala al Guardián de la Nube contra la pared y apoya sus antebrazos en ella; luego una de sus manos baja lentamente por su torso, hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los cuales se apresura a desabrochar para meter su indiscreta mano dentro de la oscura tela de la ropa interior, sonriendo contra los labios de Hibari al comprobar que _aquella _parte de su fría anatomía reacciona ansiosa ante su toque.

Kyōya se exalta ante las manos frías del mafioso, e intenta repelerlas posando las suyas en los hombros de Dino, aunque sin resultados.

Siente la mano del _capo_ moverse con lentitud, provocándolo, incitándolo a querer más, pero Dino no cuenta con que Hibari no está dispuesto a ceder tan fácil ante él. Aun así agacha la cabeza, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar ver la estúpida expresión de triunfo del bronco, quien sigue masturbándolo, ejerciendo más presión, acercando su boca al oído del Guardián.

—No tienes caso que te esfuerces en resistirte, Kyōya… ¿Sientes como estás?— le pregunta, en tono soez— Tan duro… Tan… caliente…Está comenzando a quemar mi mano— susurra, logrando que el japonés apriete más la mandíbula y aumente la presión sobre sus hombros.

—Bastardo… No..., me toques— reclama entre dientes, sólo provocando que Dino estruje su miembro con fuerza, logrando que un vergonzoso gemido salga de sus labios.

—Sé que te gusta resistirte, pero, si te dejo así, será muy doloroso, ¿no crees?— jadea en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja— Déjame aliviarte— dice, pasando su lengua por el borde de su quijada, aumentando, a su vez, la velocidad de la masturbación, restregándose contra la cadera de su ex alumno— ¿Sientes lo duro que estoy? Tú me pones así, Kyōya… tu rudeza me incita a querer darte una lección.

Hibari no puede evitar sonrojarse ligeramente; tal vez de excitación, tal vez de pura de rabia. Sea cual sea la respuesta, en algún momento deja de _luchar _para apartar a Dino.

Debe apartarlo, quiere hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no lo obedece.

— ¡Ah!... Suéltame— logra articular Kyōya, consciente de que si el _Haneuma_ sigue tocándolo así se correrá pronto; mira a los sonrientes ojos del Décimo Cavallone y no puede evitar unir sus labios con furia, mordiéndolo en el proceso para hacer brotar aquel líquido carmesí que tanto excita a los _carnívoros _como él.

Mientras lo besa, Dino comienza a desabrochar su camisa, doblando el cuello hasta llegar a los fuertes pectorales de su amante. Con la nariz empieza a acariciarlos por sobre la tela primero, haciendo que Kyōya tenga esforzarse por no soltar ningún gemido.

Ante esa actitud, Cavallone sonríe una vez más, sacando su mano de la ropa del Guardián y gimiendo ante la mirada sorprendida de Hibari. Entonces, vuelve a bajar su mano y la dirige al trasero del chico metiendo el dedo medio en la estrecha cavidad del Guardián.

—B-bastardo… ¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces?!— protesta Hibari, comenzando a empujar a Dino, pero éste lo aprisiona mucho más contra la pared, moviendo su dedo sin piedad dentro él, entrando y saliendo, excitándolo de nuevo.

Hibari lo besa una vez más para beber de su sangre, sintiéndose furioso y humillado por ansiar las manos de Cavallone sobre su cuerpo como tantas otras veces. Sí; una vez más desea que el bronco haga con su cuerpo aquello que solo a él le permite hacer. Y eso le deja un sabor amargo en la boca. Detesta la idea de no poder sentir aquello con nadie más que con Cavallone.

De pronto el _capo_ introduce su dedo indice aún más profundo en su interior, seguido del anular, logrando que el Guardián se sobresalte.

—Relájate, no lo pienses tanto, te haré sentir en el cielo, Kyōya— dice Dino en su oído, logrando que la mente del menor al fin se rinda al mar de sensaciones que Cavallone despierta en él—. Después de todo, viniste sólo por eso, ¿no es así?

Kyōya siente los dígitos de Dino jugar en su interior, hallando aquel punto tan sensible de su cuerpo y haciéndolo delirar de placer, imposibilitándolo de darle la respuesta que hubiera querido.

— ¡Ah!... ¡M-Mierda!… Te…Te mataré…— gime Kyōya sin control, cediendo por completo, relajándose contra la mano del mayor, sintiendo su cuerpo arder por dentro

Dino lo besa una vez más con salvajismo para darle la vuelta y bajarle los pantalones hasta los tobillos, pegando sus caderas, hundiendo su inhiesto miembro profundamente en él.

— ¡N-no!…, ¡maldito bronco!— protesta Kyōya, aun así empujándose él mismo hacia la erección del _Haneuma_

— ¡Oh, Kyōya!— gime éste, sujetando las caderas de Hibari con fuerza y comenzando a embestirlo de una forma brutal, para después comenzar a ir lento, sintiendo como el Guardián se remueve entre sus brazos, inquieto, haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás en busca de más fricción— Si quieres más, sólo pídelo y te lo daré, Kyōya…— susurra, sonriendo de forma triunfal mientras se hunde con violencia en lo más profundo del joven Vongola, sacándole el más placentero de los gemidos que había oído en su vida.

—Maldito bastardo...— gruñe Kyōya, apretando los puños y la mandíbula en un vano intento por contener aquellas sensaciones; pero falla lamentablemente— M-más, Cavallone— gime bajo al fin, sintiendo algo muy parecido a la vergüenza recorrerlo; vergüenza por estar gimiendo para Dino Cavallone, por ceder a sus deseos, por haber permitido esa situación. Pero su cuerpo se lo exige; necesita apagar el fuego que lo consume por dentro y que nadie más puede extinguir; nadie más le parece suficiente; sabe que no hay otro como Dino, y Kyōya odia eso incluso más que lo que odia a Mukuro Rokudo y los árboles de sakura. Mas no puedo seguir pensando en ello cuando el mayor vuelve a arremeter contra él con brío. Recarga las manos en la pared y aprieta mucho más los puños; los gemidos de Dino, entremezclados con los suyos, llenan la habitación y Hibari está seguro de que todos en la mansión ya se han percatado de eso, pero poco le importa que el maldito mundo -incluida la esposa de Dino- se entere— Más fu-erte... ¡Más! ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Dino se acentúa.

—Eso, Kyōya… Pídeme lo que quieras, yo aliviare tu dolor… Déjame aliviarte, Kyōya— dice Cavallone una y otra vez con voz pastosa. Mientras estuvieran en aquella habitación no habria culpa ni arrepentimiento. Mientras estuvieran en aquella habitación nada de lo de afuera los afectaría. Sólo serían Dino y Kyōya. Los mismo que se conocieron en aquella azotea de Namimori tantos años atrás.

Hibari aprieta los dientes y suelta un último gemido, comenzando a correrse con tal fuerza que siente como sus piernas comienzan a temblar y a ceder, y si no fuera porque el _Haneume_ sigue abrazándolo por la cintura hubiera caído. Siente como el mayor sigue dentro suyo, aún ardiente y duro; Kyōya gime otro poco para después sentir la semilla de Cavallone bajando por sus muslos... se había acabado.

Ninguno dice nada después de eso. Sólo se quedan donde están, todavía unidos por aquella zona tan íntima de sus cuerpos, intentando recobrar la respiración. Finalmente, es Dino quien, como siempre, se repone primero, mientras Kyōya sigue divagando acerca del odio y la vergüenza entremezclados que bullen en su interior. Entretanto, Dino comienza a pasear sus suaves manos -demasiado suaves para alguien que carga con tantas muertes en su haber- por los contornos del cuerpo de su ex alumno, tocando, acariciando, recordándole que aquello que acaban de hacer no fue un mero acto de lujuria. Y, por un segundo, Hibari Kyōya se lo cree, aunque después se odie mucho más a sí mismo por hacerlo.

Dino lo toma por el rostro con extrema delicadeza y vuelve a unir sus labios en un beso que hasta le parecería tierno; susurrando palabras de amor que el Guardián no se molesta en oír. No obstante, tres golpes en la puerta los sobresaltan. El _capo_ separa sus rostros, suelta la cintura de Kyōya y acomoda sus ropas con rapidez, siendo imitado por Hibari. Cuando ninguno tiene un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, Cavallone se prepara mentalmente y abre la puerta, esbozando su sonrisa más radiante a la hermosa mujer que aguarda del otro lado, devolviéndole el gesto con el más puro amor reflejado en sus brillantes ojos ambarinos.

—Romario me dijo que Hibari-san había venido hace un rato— comenta la mujer, sin borrar su sonrisa; rendido, Dino abre un poco más la puerta, dejando ver al hombre de aspecto oscuro que está recargado contra su escritorio como si nada hubiera pasado. Su esposa amplía su sonrisa amable, taladrando el pecho de Kyōya— Oh, Hibari-san, lamento no haber salido a recibirte— dice, frotándose el abultado vientre mientras su mano libre se entrelaza con la de su esposo, quien le sonríe con esa sonrisa bobalicona que provoca que el Guardián quiera molerlo a golpes— Hace mucho no nos visita nadie de la mansión Vongola. Ni siquiera mi hermano…

Kyōya se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, aunque por dentro se sienta como el desgraciado más grande de la tierra estando frente a frente a Kyōko Cavallone y su familia. La familia que el _capo_ tanto había deseado, y que él jamás hubiera podido darle.

—Pero bueno…— sigue ella, sin borrar aquella expresión de felicidad; para Hibari es claro que no sabe nada, lo cual sólo hace que sienta algo pesado en el estómago— ¿Te quedas a cenar, verdad, Hibari-san?

Dino se tensa, él lo nota aunque no lo demuestra. Por un segundo se ve tentado a aceptar aquella invitación, pero la mirada del niño que se acerca a su madre por detrás lo detiene.

A Kyōya no le importan en absoluto los _herbívoros _y sus sentimientos. No obstante, no puede. Simplemente no puede mirar a aquel niño ni a su madre a la cara. Hace que sienta aquella opresión el pecho que tanto detesta.

—Tengo cosas que hacer— sentencia sin emoción, tomando su chaqueta para alejarse de Dino y su familia— Ya hice lo que venía a hacer aquí.

—Oh…Saluda a Tsuna-kun y a los demás de mi parte, por favor— pide la _signora di Cavallone_, sin dejar de acariciarse el vientre con la mano de Dino, cosa que hace que Kyōya se hunda aún más en su miseria. No obstante, asiente y se despide con un simple gesto, tomando el camino hacia la salida antes de ser detenido por una mano alrededor de su brazo y una mirada de preocupación.

—Kyōya…— su mirada se enfrenta con la de Dino una vez más, provocando que el Caballo Salvaje trague con nerviosismo; Hibari sabe lo que va a decirle, también lo que él va a responder— ¿Te veré pronto?

Si él no fuera Hibari Kyōya probablemente habría reído ante lo ridículo de la situación; sin embargo, sólo endurece su expresión y tensa su cuerpo a modo de advertencia, logrando que Cavallone lo suelte. Y entonces, con toda la dignidad que el _capo _aún no le ha arrebatado, dice lo de siempre, aunque de nuevo esté seguro de que es una mentira:

—Esta fue la última vez, Cavallone.**  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Babbo<em>: forma de decir 'papá' de una manera afectuosa en la región de la Toscana, Italia.**

**Uff! Bueno, esta será la primera y última vez que escriba algo así. Hasta yo mismo estoy impresionado por lo que logré escribir, aunque también un poco incómodo; es decir, no sé cómo se sentirán las mujeres al escribir yuri, pero ciertamente es extraño para un hombre escribir sobre yaoi (o intentar hacerlo). El caso es que nunca imaginé que lo haría, pero supongo que los escritores deben adaptarse a cualquier cosa. Y, aunque fue algo traumatizante en ciertos sentidos, creo que me siento bien por haber logrado algo que parecía tan difícil. Es un reto superado. Y en la cara de todos los que dijeron que no podría! jaja**

**Pero dudo que lo vuelva a hacer.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos.**

**H.S.**


End file.
